Everybody Loves Me
by Heaven'n'Elle
Summary: Meet Delaney Mace, Miss Perfect. Filled with hate and masked with beauty. She's the queen bee, the girl who everyone chases, the girl who everyone envies, but is she really all that perfect? What really lies behind Delaney Mace?
1. Delaney Mace

Age: 14

ABOUT ME: I'm Delaney. Laney to my friends, but you're not my friend are you? I'm in Gryffindor, friends with the Golden Trio, and the Weasleys. The rest are acquaintances. They just want something from me. Joke's on them, I've got shit. I live in London with my family, but currently reside at Hogwarts. I have three brothers. There's Conner, Aaron, and Blake.

Blake and Aaron are twins. Fraternal definitely.

Blake has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and is at least 6 feet. He's 22. (Landon Liberion)

Aaron has black hair and chocolate brown eyes and is a couple inches shorter than Blake. (Thomas Dekker)

Then there's Conner, the odd one out.

He has ash blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Lanky legs and spreading blemishes, Conner definitely got the short end of the stick.

Conner's two years older than me.

I'm little Miss Perfect of the Mace family.

Mum obviously lost that title years ago.

Dad's been trying to help re-situate herself since her miscarriage.

It's been four months since Melanie Arianne Mace died.

I feel for her, I honestly do, but what about Blake, Conner, Aaron, and I?

There's just some things you have to get over.

I don't mean to sound rude and insincere, I mean, I have had my fair share of losses.

Not inside my stomach of course, but it's all the same.

I'm currently dating Maxxie Collins.

We've been dating for two years.

He's a Ravenclaw, the smartest boy out there, and perfect. Just like me.

Note the sarcasm.

Tomorrow's my first day back to Hogwarts.

I'm excited, I haven't seen my friends in a month.

I miss them.

Wish me luck, I've got to go, but just remember, nothing's ever perfect.


	2. She's Back

"You're disgusting." I spat at Michelle as she stuffed her face with a chocolate frog.

She blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry."

I stood up and brushed my striped tank top that fell to my knees and straightened my ripped leggings, letting my chunky necklaces and jewelry clash together.

"I'm going to go find Maxxie. Try not to eat the rest of the frogs," I warned.

She nodded and continued attacking the chocolate frog.

"Watch where you're going," I snapped.

"Um, hi there Delaney. I was just about to go back to my compartment, you could come if you'd like." he offered.

"Why would I like that? We haven't talked all summer, why start now?" I asked, leaning against the door.

"Look, I'm sorry for-"

"Avoiding me all summer long? Yeah, I got that." I told him.

"Move." I demanded as he blocked my path.

"I wanted to Laney, I really, really wanted to. I just couldn't-"

I interrupted him once again, "handle it? I know you Potter, you put on this act because you're the so called Boy Who Lived, but I know what you are. You're a coward."

"And I know you too Delaney, you put on this act because it's you're reputations and you wouldn't bear anyone finding out who you really are. I know who you really are Delaney, sly, cunning, manipulative-"

"Yeah? Nice speech, mind repeating it for me when I'm sober?" I laughed backing away from him and giggling all the way to Maxxie's compartment.


	3. This is it

"Miss Mace, can you tell me which ingredient is first to mix in the Sleeping Draught," Snape sneered at me.

"You're the Potions teacher aren't you, you should know this." I smiled as sweetly as I possibly could, "But then again we all knew you wanted the DADA position. I guess you aren't good enough for either."

Too

"Detention Miss Mace. 100 points from Gryffindor." He told me.

"Like I didn't see that coming," I muttered under my breath.

I picked at my pinky nail until it bled.

"Delaney, why'd you say that? Snape was being nice to you, he could have taken loads more points!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Michelle, it's a worthless competition. They have nothing against me." I told her.

Michelle's face still had that ever concerned expression.

"But you know what isn't a worthless competition? Andrew Blackwell in Hufflepuff. Don't let that slut Jamie Harrison take him from you with her evil powers of clumsiness and acne." I explained earning a giggle out of her.

"That's my girl!" I wrapped my arm around her, smiling.

I could feel Harry, Ron, and Hermione's eyes all on me.

I hadn't changed one bit.

* * *

"You should put that away before you get caught." a voice came from beside me.

I let out another puff of my cigarette.

"Just needed a spliff. No harm, no foul." I said, putting out my cigarette on his navy bottoms.

"Delaney-" he started.

"Save it Potter. Save it for when you're graveling at my knees and begging for my forgiveness because that's the only way I'd forgive you." I snarled.

"You know what, Delaney? You're a bitch. You're a big bitch." Harry told me.

"I'm a big bitch? Did the cat get your tongue? Big bitch? Is that all you got? Harry, you're an asshole, you know that right? Cutting off all ties with me after I tell you my most awful secret? Yeah, real douche move, big boy." I told him and walked away.

I didn't look back.

I shouldn't look back.

There was no turning back, this is it.

This is it.


End file.
